¿Por qué no se lo dije?
by pokediego123
Summary: Dos amigos hablan sentados en un sofa... One-shot


Era una casa elegante y modesta a la vez, se encontraba rodeada de diferentes plantas entre las que se encontraban dulcemente combinadas rosas, claveles, violetas entre muchas otras que alegraban el jardín del porche delantero. Desafortunadamente debido a la época del año solo quedaban las ramas cubiertas por una gruesa capa de nieve pero que al llegar la primavera desaparecería dando pasó a la belleza.

Dentro de la casa colgaban en las paredes distintos cuadros decorativos de diferentes artistas además de una vitrina completa que exhibía los premios ganados por el dueño de aquel hogar. Muchas medallas a la vez que símbolos de la frontera se encontraban iluminados permanentemente siendo el orgullo de su dueño, además de esto varias fotografías de sus últimas batalla que lo habían consagrado como el maestro que siempre quiso ser. Mas allá se encontraba una amplia cocina donde salía un delicioso olor a galletas recién horneadas que invadía todo el primer piso. Finalmente en la sala donde se encontraba la vitrina también había un sillón y unas sillas perfectamente combinadas alrededor de una mesa de café y un televisor de última tecnología donde normalmente los habitantes de la casa veían varios programas. También debido a la época un árbol de navidad se encontraba en una esquina con algunos regalos debajo a pesar de que falta una semana para noche buena. Sentados en el sofa de aquella sala se veian a dos personas riendo y hablando pacíficamente y a un pokemon eléctrico durmiendo plácidamente en otra de las sillas. Un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos cafes de más de 20 años y una chica más o menos de la misma edad con cabello rojo recogido en una cola a un costado de su cabeza y unos ojos que oscilaban entre azules y verdes.

El televisor enunciaba las noticias - En otras noticias se espera que la próxima semana el famoso maestro Ash Ketchum haga su aparición para los últimos preparativos para apertura de la conferencia Plateada en Johto el próximo mes, con su demostración de lucha y un discurso de apertura. Se espera que llegue 2 días después de noche buena ya que …-

-Parece que tienes trabajo señor maestro pokemon.- dijo Misty con una risilla malévola interrumpiendo la noticia que daba la televisión. Ash dio un suspiro y le dio una mirada gruñona antes de responder. – Ni me lo recuerdes, no pensé que este trabajo fuera tan exigente.- le respondio a ella mientras estiraba su mano a la mesa cercana alcanzando una taza con chocolate caliente y llevándolo a su boca. – ¿Piensas rendirte Ash Ketchum?- le pregunto ella aun con su sonrisa malévola como queriendo iniciar uno de sus viejos conflictos. Al oír esto Ash se levantó con una sonrisa determinada en su rostro y apretando el puño de la mano que no tenía ocupada. – Claro que no! Yo nunca me rindo!- dijo casi gritando. Misty simplemente sonrió cálidamente al ver esa respuesta tan típica de él. –_El mismo terco y determinado Ash, creo que eso es lo que siempre me gusto de ti_- pensó para si misma ruborizándose un poco.

El joven se volvió a sentar después de su arrebato de energía tomando otro sorbo de chocolate y acompañándolo con una de las galletas que se encontraba en una bandeja sobre la mesa. – Has mejorado mucho tu manera de cocinar Misty, están galletas están deliciosas.- dijo Ash mientras saboreaba la galleta que se había prácticamente embutido en su boca. – Digamos que eh tenido algo de tiempo libre y Brock me a ayudado un poco, jeje- respondio tomando su taza de chocolate parándose y dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba el estante con todas las medallas y trofeos. Ash termino de comer unas cuantas galletas más y con la taza en la mano se paró al lado de ella viendo el estante. Hubo un silencio por unos momentos, ambos apreciaban toda esa exhibición aunque por lo menos Ash ya lo había hecho muchas veces durante los últimos meses, seguía viendo todo eso como si solo hubiera pasado el dia anterior. – Increíble como pasa el tiempo.- finalmente soltó Misty sin dejar de mirar las medallas. – Y pensar que mi primera liga la perdí por culpa de uno de mis mejores Pokemon.- respondió Ash con una sonrisa. El recuerdo de la liga añil y de cómo perdió con Charizard no era un tormento para el, era más como una lección que le ayudo a crecer más en su esperanza de alcanzar su sueño en el futuro. –Y claro no habrías podido llegar hasta donde estas si yo no te hubiera ayudado.- dijo ella con una sonrisa de orgullo esperando a que Ash le respondiera algo quitándole el crédito. Esa respuesta nunca llego. Ella volteo la cara para verlo el la miro a los ojos le dio una cálida sonrisa y asintió. Ella se ruborizo al instante mirando al lado opuesto.

-¿A qué horas sale tu avión mañana? – pregunto algo deprimido Ash. – Temprano, a las 10 de la mañana creo.- respondió ella. Se quedaron en silencio una vez más escuchando lo que el noticiero decía en el fondo y simplemente pensando. Pasaron unos momentos hasta que esta vez fue Ash el que rompió con el silencio. – Te voy a extrañar.- dijo el con un tono deprimido. Ella se sorprendió por lo que acababa de escuchar, solo había estado unos pocos días de visita eso era todo y ella no esperaba que el le dijera algo asi. Ambos se voltearon dándose la cara el uno al otro. – Yo también a ti.- dijo en un tono suave Misty acercándose peligrosamente a Ash. Ella acerco cada vez más su cuerpo al de él, poniendo sus manos en su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos, se estaban dejando llevar por las emociones del momento, Ash estaba internamente confundido pero Misty si tenía claro lo que quería. Se fue acortando cada vez más la distancia entre ambos, sus respiraciones se agitaban, sus corazones latían sin control y lentamente cerraron sus ojos. Sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse cuando…

El ruido de un auto aparcarse entre la nieve los saco de su trance, Ash estaba avergonzado, sabia lo que había estado a punto de hacer y se agradeció no haberlo hecho. Misty también estaba avergonzada aunque internamente estaba maldiciendo el hecho de la interrupción. Afuera de la casa se escuchaban las voces saliendo del auto. – Michelle baja con cuidado y ve a tocar la puerta cariño. Dylan- el niño se intentaba escabullir a la casa- No lo harás jovencito! Vuelve aquí y ayúdame con estas bolsas.- dijo la madre de los pequeños Michelle fue alegremente a tocar la puerta mientras Dylan gruñendo se acercó a su madre. – ¡Pero mama tengo hambre!- dijo mientras cogía una de las bolsas.

Michelle toco la puerta y del otro lado Ash ya se había calmado del echo anterior y fue a abrir.

– ¡Hola papa!- dijo la niña abrazando a Ash.

– Hola princesita,¿ que tal la escuela?- le pregunto a su hija.

–Genial aprendimos un montón de cosas acerca de los pokemon de hielo.-

le respondió a su padre mientras se dirigía a saludar a la otra persona dentro de la casa.

– Tía Misty! Pensé que tendrías que ir a hacer las compras antes de volver a Cerulean.- le dijo alegremente Michelle a la pelirroja que se agacho a darle un caluroso abrazo.

- Termine temprano Michelle así que decidí pasar por última vez antes de que me tenga que ir mañana- le dijo a la niña con una sonrisa. Mientras tanto entro a la casa Dylan seguido de un pequeño pokemon pingüino que cargaba una pequeña bolsa. Finalmente entro la madre de los dos niños. Cabellera azul, un gorro característico y unos ojos azules. Llevaba un abrigo azul oscuro y unas botas rosas.

- ¡Hola Misty! ¡Pensé que no vendrías hoy!- le dijo gratamente sorprendida Dawn mientras llevaba el resto de los paquetes a la cocina. Misty se paró y saludo a Dawn y a Dylan mientras Ash se dirigio a la cocina siguiendo a Dawn. La abrazo por la espalda y le planto un suave beso en la mejilla. – ¿Qué tal tu día?- pregunto el sin soltarla. – Bien, mucho papeleo algo aburrido. Pero contigo aquí creo que mejorara.- dijo ella dándole una sonrisa pilla. Misty los miraba desde lejos. Le dolía por dentro, le dolía demasiado pero con el tiempo había aprendido a vivir con ello, a soportarlo de algún modo, pero con el pequeño encuentro de hace unos minutos se sentía mas débil que de costumbre. Tomo su abrigo y se dirijo a la cocina interrumpiendo a la pareja. – Creo que es hora de irme, Ciudad Jubilo no queda tan cerca de hojas gemelas.- dijo dándoles una sonrisa.

– Tienes razón Misty, no quieres que te llevemos? No es problema, ¿verdad Ash?- pregunto Dawn. Mientras Ash la abrazaba de la cintura

- No te preocupes Dawn ustedes ya me han atendido bastante.- respondio Misty antes de que Ash pudiera decir cualquier cosa.

- Esta bien, pero llámanos cuando estés en Kanto.- respondio Dawn.

- No te preocupes lo hare.- dijo Misty mientras se despedía de los niños y salía por la puerta de enfrente. Se asomó por un momento a la ventana de la sala donde Ash y Dawn se sentaban en el sofá abrazados con Michelle y Dylan jugando con Pikachu y Piplup. Soltó un suspiro mientras una lágrima salía por su mejilla. - ¿Por qué no se lo dije?- se preguntó en voz baja. Ella pudo estar así con el, pero ya era muy tarde para ambos. Se limpió la lágrima y sin mirar atrás se dirigió al camino, buscando un taxi que la alejara del arrepentimiento.

* * *

Bueno, la inspiracion para esto fue una imagen que via hace mas o menos un año que era mas o menos lo que describi en el ultimo parrafo y que volvio a mi mente hace poco. Sigo siendo muy a favor de la relacion Ash-Misty pero creo que uno de estos casos es posible.

Encontre el fan art! Como veran en la imagen que dejare para la historia mi recuerdo de este estaba algo distorcionado aunque en general creo que capte la idea.

Aqui esta el link con la imagen completa para los que la quieran ver

( endless-summer181. deviantart art /CM-ju-hkjv-2-265547523)

Ojala les haya gustado :)


End file.
